


some kind of magic

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BaekSoo as travel buddies, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, allusions to the beach, also, beach au, henna tattoos, this is me missing TT (thick and tan) kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: With open eyes, Baekhyun felt like he was having a dream. Made of palm trees, white sands, and a man whose sun-kissed skin reminded him of the beauty of the sea.





	some kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkslight/gifts).



> This is mainly inspired by fan accounts from the Dear Happiness viewing. Huge thanks to my lovely friend G for sharing them with us.  
> I hope you'd enjoy.

He came to him in waves.

 

The first one was a soft lull, like the sound of the sea gently kissing the shore in the middle of the day. No boats nor seagulls were in sight and nothing else could be heard but the quiet chatter of the dining crowd behind him and the wind that blows in his direction, if he strained his ears enough. He was staring at the small group of people climbing the stairs to the grotto, a rock formation containing an altar for the Virgin Mary located in the middle of the sea when a hand tapped his shoulder.

 

“Would you mind if we sit together?”

 

The voice came from a man around his height, standing a foot away from him, waiting for his answer.

 

He possessed a voice that reminded Baekhyun of the whisper of the sea.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

He was standing against the light. Baekhyun squinted, unable to make out his face.

 

“I said, would you mind if we sit together?” The man repeated, a lilt in his voice, “The waiter informed me that you’re also dining alone and since there are no tables left, that maybe I should consider sharing one with you.”

 

The waiter came out and gestured for them to walk inside. Baekhyun went ahead with the man trailing after him.

 

It was not until they’re seated that Baekhyun got to take a proper look at the man. He was dressed in a black shirt and black shorts — a combination that Baekhyun would have scoffed at had he not noticed the way the color stood in contrast to the golden tan of his skin, a beautiful glow that ran on his face all the way to his ankles. With the way his skin had seen better days from the sun, Baekhyun thought, he must have been staying on this island for long already.

 

“It’s good to meet a fellow Korean around here.”

 

Baekhyun looked up. The man was staring at him, a gentle smile on his lips. Now that they’re away from the unforgiving glare of the midnoon sun, he can finally see his face. Thick eyebrows, big nose, round eyes, plump lips, and a square jaw — a combination of strong features that make up a simple yet pleasant appearance that he can continuously stare at.

 

His face reminded Baekhyun of the beauty of the earth and then some. A timeless and natural look that made him feel grounded yet still caught his breath in all the possible ways.

 

“Likewise,” He replied a beat later, releasing the breath he didn’t notice he’d been holding. “How long have you been here?”

 

“A while,” The man answered. “I already stopped counting the days. Are you here for a vacation?”

 

Baekhyun thought of the bag he stowed at his hotel room. He thought of the growing number of baggage tags pasted on it, almost covering the entire surface; of the piling stack of used bus and train tickets that he still has to throw. Then, he thought of the uncertainties waiting for him back home, of the bleakness that the future might bring.

 

“Yes,” He answered, putting on what he hoped is a convincing smile.

 

The man smiled back at him, his lips tugging into a heart-shaped smile. Baekhyun had already been to a lot of places, but he doesn’t think he already saw something as amusing as this.

 

“Great. I can show you around, if you want to,” The man gave him a once-over, making Baekhyun suddenly feel conscious of his body. “You could use some sun.”

 

Baekhyun stared at his fingers clasped on the table. Next to it lied the other’s man fingers, which were surprisingly thicker and shorter than his. He admired how they were a few shades darker than his own.

 

“What’s your name?” Baekhyun asked, meeting the man’s eyes.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

Baekhyun stared back at the round eyes peering at him. They have a certain depth of light that hold so much promise he found himself unable to tear away his gaze. Like a vast ocean he could seriously drown in, Baekhyun would learn later on that he would get completely lost in them, incapable of rising back to the surface.

 

☀☀☀

 

The second one comes as a gentle whisper in the morning, as Baekhyun looks out at the horizon beyond while the waves lap against the bottom of their wooden boat in the pier. It has been raining hard last night and while it is still the peak of summer in this part of the region, heavy rains pour in the island of Boracay at random. Much to his relief, though, he woke up to clear skies and a calm sea this morning, as if the weather relented to pave a way to his plans for the rest of the day.

 

Baekhyun didn’t have a definite itinerary prior to arriving here that is why when Kyungsoo invited him to go island-hopping the following day, he instantly said yes. He’s used to traveling alone, but he also appreciates having some company who seems more attuned to the sea than he is.

 

He glances at the time on his phone — it’s already 8:55 am. The boat is set to sail at exactly 9:00 am but Kyungsoo still remains to be nowhere in sight. He doesn’t seem like he’s the type to bail out on the last minute considering he’s the one who proposed this idea in the first place, but Baekhyun can’t help but feel nervous.

 

He looks around. He’s having the group tour with around 20 other people; most of them are small circles of Chinese tourists who are chatting incessantly with each other, phones clad in waterproof pouches now taken out for picture-taking. He’s about to take out his own to dial Kyungsoo’s number when the said man finally comes into view, his face lighting up when he sees Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo is dressed in only a plain white shirt and black shorts today, looking more casual and comfortable than before. Baekhyun suddenly feels overdressed in his rashguard and bucket hat.

 

“Sorry I was late,” Kyungsoo says he sits beside him. The boat begins to roar, slowly plowing through the water. “Had to take care of a few errands this morning.”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “It’s fine. Actually, you were just right on time. Buzzer beater.”

 

Kyungsoo grins at him.

 

Baekhyun watches the island become smaller as their boat plowed further into the sea, hotels and houses adorning the stretch of the beach turning into small dots from afar. His breath hitches and he feels a surge of euphoria instantly wash over him when he stares at the blue-green water, clear and inviting. He tastes salt when the sea water sprinkles onto them as the waves continuously hit the side of their boat.

 

For a moment, he’s tempted to take out his phone and capture the beauty of the nature laid out before him. But then he glances at Kyungsoo, eyebrows knit in concentration as he stares out at the sea, his hair tousled by the wind. His skin looks amazing under the light of the morning sun.

 

Baekhyun gulps. He thinks he’ll settle for reveling in this view for the meantime.

 

As the boat skirts around the island, he begins to see an abundance of greens with the way trees cover the earth until the uphill. They pass by a few shallow caves that look too small to be passable, with only bats inhibiting them. It reminds him of the rock formation back at the first station that draws in tourists for picture-taking, more than praying at the actual grotto at such.

 

He looks up and sees a tower located at the peak at the same time that a hand rests on his thigh.

 

“That’s the Ocean Tower,” Kyungsoo says beside him, eyes wide as he points at the huge scaffolding located at the summit of the island, “It takes around two hours to reach it by ATV.”

 

“Have you been there?” He asks.

 

Kyungsoo’s lips pull into a lazy smile. “Too many times, I’m afraid. It gives you a panoramic view of the island.”

 

Baekhyun hums. He can only imagine how beautiful it must be to view the vast sea and the long stretch of the coastline from the top.

 

“I can take you there, if you want,” Kyungsoo adds, pushing back his hair that keeps getting tousled by the wind.

 

"That would be wonderful," He says even though deep inside, the idea doesn't exactly sit well with him. He has never been great with high places. Yet for some reason, there's something about Kyungsoo that makes him want to try things he hasn't done before. "I would trust you to take me great heights."

 

Kyungsoo smiles, staring into his eyes. Baekhyun tries to tear away his gaze for fear of drowning in them. "Maybe I can even take you further than that," he says a beat later, eyes narrowing, face morphing into an expression Baekhyun can't read.

 

Before Baekhyun gets the chance to think about it more, their boat pulls into a stop, arriving at the first offshore island of their tour. He watches the boatmen anchor the boat into the shore and lets the rest of the other people onboard descend before him, with Kyungsoo trailing behind.

 

In the stretch of the beach are small bars covered by a nipa roof with palm trees standing tall in between them, giving the only form of shade under the hot summer sun. Cabana chairs are also abound but only a few of them are occupied. In the far left of the beach stands an arc made with thin bamboo stalks, with the words _Welcome to Puka Beach_ written on them.

 

Baekhyun squints. It's barely noon, but the sun is already beating down harshly on them, unforgiving, that he almost feels like melting if he stands out in the open any longer. The sand in this beach is different from the one he's grown familiar with on the main island; it’s coarse, golden sand littered with a million tiny Puka shells that scrunch under his slippers every time he takes a step, a contrast to the powdery white sand his feet often walks on near his hotel.

 

When he looks back at the sea behind, a satisfied sigh escapes him before he knows it. Puffy tufts of clouds decorate the sky; bright shades of blue meet on the horizon. He doesn’t think he’s seen nature this blue before.

 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo calls out. He’s leaning against a small bar nearby, staring at him from afar. Baekhyun quickly walks up to him to get under the shade.

 

Kyungsoo places a cold cup on his hands. He tentatively takes a sip, eyes widening when the refreshing flavor of mango greets his tongue.

 

“They make the best mango shakes around here,” says Kyungsoo, lips pulling into a lazy smile before he takes a sip from his own cup. "It's one of the best things in here. I wouldn't mind drinking this every day."

 

“If it’s always this hot, you can bet I’d also drink this all the time,” He replies, taking a few sips from his drink, loving the way the beverage instantly cools down his body.

 

He looks out at the beach. The other tourists from their group tour seem to be really enjoying themselves — a couple are splashing water against each other; a certain middle-aged group are taking group photos with the sea as their backdrop, while a circle of young girls is sunbathing on their rented flamingo floats.

 

“The best way to enjoy the beach is to get under the sun,” Kyungsoo says excitedly. Before Baekhyun could even reply, he’s already peeling off his shirt and heading towards the sea. Baekhyun quickly finishes the rest of his drink, removes his bucket hat, and follows him.

 

The water is warm when it hits his skin, soft waves splashing against him as he wades through it. It is even clearer up close and he can see the sand shift under his toes in each step he makes as much as he feels it.

 

When he looks up, he discovers Kyungsoo is staring at him, a bright smile on his face. He stares at the way Kyungsoo’s tanned skin glimmers under the sunlight.

 

Baekhyun splashes water at him. “The water is incredible here.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs, splashing water back. He doesn’t even grimace at the taste of seawater anymore. “I know. You should take off your rash guard. Feels even better.”

 

Baekhyun crosses his arms on his chest, pretends to be slightly scandalized. But if he were to be completely honest with himself, he’s a little embarrassed. Not that it’s embarrassing to be shirtless; he’s a man who’s in the beach, after all. It’s just that —

 

“Did you just imply that you want to see me half-naked?” He jokes, gauging Kyungsoo’s reaction. “‘Cause mind you, once I do, all the girls will flock to me and we would have a huge problem —”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

 

He stands up, shakes the water off his hair, and pushes it back to keep it from his face. He sits on the shore, body still submerged in the water up to his waist. Baekhyun sits beside him.

 

Baekhyun picks up a tiny shell, then throws it to the waves as it breaks on the shore.

 

“You still haven’t told me about what you’re doing here,” he says matter-of-factly, “or how long you’ve been here already.”

 

“I already told you, didn’t I?” Kyungsoo replies, “It’s been a while.”

 

“That’s so vague. You should at least give me a definite answer.”

 

“How long do you think I’ve been here?” says Kyungsoo, glancing at him, a teasing lilt in his voice. Baekhyun finds it difficult to sit still under his gaze.

 

“I would guess two weeks at the very least. Maybe a month or longer. You seem to know your way around enough that you don’t have reservations about mingling with the locals.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Close, but not really.”

 

Baekhyun purses his lips. “Let me try again. You’re a backpacker who overstayed your welcome because you fell in love with the life here.” He wiggles his finger on Kyungsoo’s face.  “Am I correct or am I correct?”

 

Kyungsoo playfully throws a tiny shell at him. He schools his face into a serious expression before he says, “I was actually a CEO of a multi-million dollar underground company who quit his job and sold everything. I’ve been traveling the world non-stop for seven months already, in pursuit of my soul mate whom I haven’t found yet.”

 

Baekhyun blinks, mouth hanging open. He stares at Kyungsoo, who stares seriously back at him until the corner of his lips tugs downwards. And then finally, he breaks into a laugh, the deep sounds reverberating from within. Baekhyun realizes he finds it relaxing in the same way that he likes the sounds of the sea.

 

“Wow, you’re terrible,” He scoffs, “A terrible person who cracks a terrible joke.”

 

“Did you really believe me?” asks Kyungsoo, amusement in his eyes. “Good to know I’m a convincing actor, then.”

 

“We’re still getting to know each other. I wouldn’t have judged you if you’re really searching for your soul mate.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I don’t think I need that. As long as I’m with you at least.”

 

Baekhyun swallows. He feels like there’s something _more_ to Kyungsoo’s statement, but he doesn’t press on it.

 

Instead, he stares at his feet, at the waves that ebb away, dissolving into foam as it recedes back to the sea.

 

“I’m here for work,” Kyungsoo tells him a beat later. “Currently working on the construction of a project that obliges me to come back again and again.”

 

“That sounds so..professional.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “It is. It is work, after all.”

 

Baekhyun dismisses him with a wave. “I mean..compared to me, at least. I’m just here to wander around aimlessly.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles at him. “Sometimes, just wandering around aimlessly is good. You can unwind on your own and discover new places at your own pace. Everyone deserves a break.”

 

Baekhyun offers a small smile. He wants to argue that more than having a ‘break’, he’s actually here to escape, to find something that will make him momentarily forget about his fears and responsibilities waiting for him back home. But he doesn’t want to break the moment and dampen the mood, not when Kyungsoo is looking at him serenely like this.

 

“I know,” he responds. He wills away the heavy feeling on his chest, swallows any trace of uncertainty as he forces himself to focus on Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo’s smile is soft and comforting, like the seafoam gently lapping at his toes whenever the waves kiss the shore.

 

The boatmen call them with a wave, gesturing for them that it’s now time to leave. Kyungsoo stands up first then offers his hand. Baekhyun’s eyes flicker over it and then he takes it, letting Kyungsoo’s firm grip pull him to his feet. He retracts his hand away as he starts to walk ahead, coming back for the shirt he left near the small bar earlier. Baekhyun forces himself to shift his focus on the small of his back and tries to ignore the warmth that lingers on his hand where Kyungsoo’s palm has just been. He adjusts his rash guard. He’ll have to deal with the tan lines later on.

 

By the time noon rolls in, the skies are already overcast, the complete opposite of the bright blue they were blessed with earlier. Baekhyun fidgets in his seat, tries to stifle the shiver that runs down his spine when the wind blows hard in his direction, making him feel colder in his soaked clothes. Kyungsoo assures him with a palm resting on his thigh that there’s nothing to be worried about; the weather changes all the time in this parts despite the season and that the sun will be soon out again before he knows it.

 

Their next stop for lunch is another small island, deserted and far quieter than Puka Beach. At the beachfront are two nipa huts, a low fence made of bamboo stalks, and a small boat anchored to the shore. The moment they step on the island, a dog greets them, wagging his tail. Kyungsoo bends down to rub its ears.

 

The smell of grilled barbecue and seafood wafts in the air and Baekhyun suddenly feels the hunger pangs gnawing at him, making him temporarily forget the cold. The scent turns out to be coming from one of the nipa huts, where trays of food and stacks of plate are already awaiting them, the promise of an island buffet. He watches Kyungsoo saunter around the table — passing plates and utensils, grabbing as many barbecue sticks and mussels as he can. When he’s done, he’s already carrying two hefty plates of food to their table. Baekhyun can’t help but laugh as he hands him his glass of juice.

 

“Are you sure you’re just having that for lunch?” He teases,  “You look like you’re eating food good for —”

 

“Two days?” Kyungsoo finishes, laughing. “People tell that to me all the _time._ I can’t help that the food is so good here, y’know?”

 

Baekhyun discovers Kyungsoo is right. The moment he takes a bite of the grilled barbecue, he lets out a satisfied moan before he realizes it, causing Kyungsoo to turn to him with a wide and knowing look in his eyes, cheeks bulging with food. Baekhyun giggles despite himself, almost choking on his rice. Kyungsoo laughs and pats him on the back, eyes crinkling into crescents when he hands him his water. He tells him to slow down on eating, but neither of them follows this advice as they chomp down on their lunch, unmindful of the way the barbecue sauce trickles down their throat nor the amount of rice they digest, going for seconds.

 

True to Kyungsoo’s statement, the sun comes out when their boat sets sail again, giving way to a bright, clear sky. The wind continues to blow in his direction but Baekhyun doesn’t feel cold anymore; now it just serves as a soothing reprieve from the heat of summer. Kyungsoo is silent, gently pressing onto his side that their knees are touching. The sea breeze is so relaxing that Baekhyun finds himself giving in to the call of slumber, closing his eyes.

When he wakes up, he discovers that his cheek is resting against something solid that oddly smells like musk and the sea. Traces of sleep instantly fade away from his body when he realizes he fell asleep on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He sits straight up, scooting back on his seat so there’s some semblance of a distance between himself and the other man.

 

Kyungsoo is staring at him with a funny look on his face. “Good morning.”

 

Baekhyun rubs his eyes. “Where are we now?”

 

The boat has pulled into a stop in front of an unknown island, its short ladders pulled down to make contact with the water. He looks around. The other people on board are now chattering noisily as they put on life vests and snorkeling masks.  

 

Kyungsoo gets up from their seat, then comes back later with two pairs of vests and snorkeling masks. Baekhyun immediately puts his own, adjusting the straps so it’s snug tight on his body.

 

“I’m so sorry for earlier,” he says, “Did I snore?”

 

Kyungsoo’s lips tug downwards. He’s beginning to learn he does this when he’s holding back a smile and somehow, he finds it endearing. And attractive. “Much worse. You were sleep-talking.”

 

Baekhyun turns his head so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. “Seriously?! What did I say?”

 

Kyungsoo scratches his head. “Mhmm, something like eating dried mangoes? And being thankful that you have handsome company with you.”

 

Baekhyun stares at him blankly. When he doesn’t say anything back, Kyungsoo lands a light punch on his shoulder, laughing.  “I’m kidding. Let’s go.”

 

Baekhyun gets up, climbs over his seat to get onto the boat’s deck. He stares at the water below. It’s a beautiful shade of blue-green and usually, he loves anything of beauty but he can’t help how his heartbeat picks up its rate when he thinks about how deep they must be into the sea now. He plops down on the edge of the deck, dips his feet into the sea, testing the waters. It’s a cold but not unpleasant.

 

Someone jumps into the water beside him, causing him to almost jolt in surprise. The person rises back to the surface just as quickly. It’s Kyungsoo.

 

“Come and get in the water now,” He says, floating on his back.

 

Baekhyun only gives him a small smile. He _loves_ the sea, he truly does, yet it still never fails to make him a little scared, especially when he thinks about its full depth, of the many unknown things waiting for him down under.

Loud footsteps approach behind him. Baekhyun looks around to see it’s coming from a petite girl who looks around 18, tentatively inching closer to the edge of the deck until she’s climbing down on the ladder. Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo hurriedly swim to her, guiding her with his hand until she is completely submerged in the water. The girl mumbles a soft _thank you_ in English before she swims away.

 

Baekhyun takes that as his cue. He pulls down his snorkeling mask, then jumps down into the water.

 

He tries to put his head down to see underwater but immediately rises up when he feels water seep into his mask.

 

“I can’t see,” he blurts out, pulling up his mask. When he turns around, Kyungsoo is already beside him. He has a faint smile on his face, which soon fades away the longer he stared at Baekhyun.

 

“What’s wrong?” asks Kyungsoo.

 

“I can’t see underwater,” Baekhyun repeats, “I think there’s something wrong with my mask.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns, eyebrows furrowing into a tight line. He reaches up to examine his mask, getting the closest he has ever been to Baekhyun’s personal space.

 

With this distance, Baekhyun can see the little details on his face clearly — the tiny moles on his philtrum, upper lip, and chin; the length of his eyelashes, the tiny scar along his laugh lines. The way water droplets trickle down his temple. Baekhyun’s breath hitches.

 

He knows it’s not the best time, perhaps there will never be, but he wants to hold Kyungsoo’s head in his hands and caress every nook and cranny of his handsome face.

 

He must have been staring for a while because he didn’t even foresee his snorkeling mask getting pulled down to his face, straps snug tightly around his head. Kyungsoo pulls down his own mask too, covering all of his face but his lips.

 

“Bite on the air tube and breathe through it,” says Kyungsoo. Baekhyun puts his oxygen tube to his mouth.

 

“Your mask was askew earlier that’s why water was getting through it. Should be fine now,” he adds, flashing him an OK sign with his hands. He moves to paddle away, but turns back to Baekhyun last minute and whispers, “Oh, and the view is underwater. Not on my face.”

 

Baekhyun feels his blood run cold. When Kyungsoo leans back, he has a smug smirk on his lips. It’s almost funny how he can still look attractive even with that imposing mask on and with only his lips and teeth showing.

 

“Can’t help it,” he replies back, smiling, “Your face is so distracting.”

 

Kyungsoo swims away. Baekhyun takes a long, deep breath and bites on the tube before he dips his head back on the water.

 

The view under the sea is breathtaking. In the midst of blue-green water, there lies a long stretch of corals, almost covering the entire ocean floor. He sees schools of fishes swim by —

Blue tangs, clownfish, damselfish — creatures he’s only seen in movies and aquariums before. In between the corals are starfishes, lying as still as they can be until the waves down under move them in the slightest.

 

He swims further, sees several pairs of legs also paddling away. Then, he catches a familiar figure: legs clad in black shorts. Baekhyun swims to reach him, paddling twice as fast. When he finally does, he plants his hands on the swell of his hips, tries to pull down his shorts until a leg kicks at him, startled —

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Kyungsoo screams, rising back above the water, eyes wide. He removes his mask and looks around, completely shocked, only to come face-to-face with a laughing Baekhyun. His face soon shifts to a dark expression, narrow eyes zeroing on Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun tries to swim away from Kyungsoo as fast as he can but it’s hard to do so when he’s a little breathless from laughing out loud at the thought of Kyungsoo chasing after him.

 

He reaches their boat and tries to climb up on the ladder but Kyungsoo pulls him backward through his vest, making him tumble back onto the water with a splash. Laughter is bubbling on his lungs when Kyungsoo traps him a tight embrace, preventing him to move. It turns into a shrill scream, though, when he feels a hand reach underneath to pull down his shorts, brushing against the swell of his ass.

 

His hands instantly tug at the hem of his shorts, pulling it up. Kyungsoo releases him, smirking.

 

“Did you just touch my ass?!”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “I didn’t. I’m only taking revenge for what you did to me.”

 

Baekhyun grins. Kyungsoo looks even more attractive when he’s a little riled up that it makes Baekhyun want to tease him more, push his limits.

 

“Uh-huh. Didn’t take you for an ass kinda guy but choices.”

 

Kyungsoo stares blankly at him before he narrows his eyes, gaze soon turning into something dark and brooding. Despite the brightness of the sun and the water surrounding them, the air suddenly starts getting heavy, so Baekhyun scurries away. He makes it a point to sway his hips, though, showing off his ass he climbs the ladder to their boat.

 

It’s already dusk by the time they go back to the main island, shades of orange painting the sky as the sun sets on the horizon. Baekhyun insists that he doesn’t want to go back to his hotel yet, so they roam around some more until their feet get tired and feel the hunger pangs gnaw at their stomach again. They flag a tricycle to go to a private resort Kyungsoo suggested for dinner, where they stuff themselves with Mongolian barbecue and more seafood.

 

Baekhyun is now lying down on one of the cabana chairs at the said resort’s beachfront, staring at the sea now blanketed by the darkness of the night. They’re a few meters away from the first station where the real hustle and bustle of the island abound, but he can still hear the faint noise of crowd chatter and bar music from this distance. The island of Boracay never seems to sleep.

 

He lets out a huge yawn, finally feeling the exhaustion of the day catch up to him. He knows he should probably go back to his hotel now but he feels so peaceful here with only the sounds of the palm trees swaying above and the gentle roll of the waves surrounding him.

 

Beside him, Kyungsoo seems to be in the same state. He’s lying on his back, head cushioned under his arms as he stares up at the sky.

 

Baekhyun turns to his side. “Kyungsoo,” he murmurs, “Just tell me when you want to go back already.”

 

Kyungsoo glances at him. “Take a nap first. I’ll wake you up later.”

 

“Aren’t you sleepy?” says Baekhyun, letting out another yawn. “Sleep with me.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts. “You know you shouldn’t say those things so easily, right —”

 

“Am just sayin’”, Baekhyun feels his eyes droop. “Don’t leave me while I’m sleeping or am gonna kill you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just here.”

 

Baekhyun smiles. He remembers admiring Kyungsoo’s side profile and feeling _that_ gaze on him again before sleep claims him whole. Images of palm trees, an endless blue, and a handsome man fill his dreams.

 

☀☀☀

 

The third one comes as a white noise as he watches the waves crash loudly against the rocks at the bottom of the cove, stretches of white foam receding back into the sea when they break the surface. It’s noon but the wind feels cold, partly because they’re in the middle of the sea and partly because he’s currently standing at roughly seven meters above the water on this cliff.

 

Baekhyun gulps.

 

It took him days of pushing and pulling at his courage but after getting bribed with several mango shakes and buttered scallops, Baekhyun finally decided to go along with Kyungsoo’s invitation of cliff diving at Ariel’s point, another offshore island near Boracay. He’s afraid of heights and usually, activities like this would make him bail out right away, but Kyungsoo looked so _excited_ about the whole thing that he can’t find it in himself to refuse. Besides, they’ve been together almost every day for the last five days that not spending the afternoon with Kyungsoo somehow feels _wrong_.

 

Ariel’s Point has several diving spots, ranging from as low as 5 meters above water to 13-15 meters up high. Kyungsoo chose the 7 meters diving spot for them upon learning it would be his first time to cliff dive. He flashed him a grateful smile for being so thoughtful, but he can’t help but have his hands shake when it was time for him to fill up the safety and liability waiver the resort owners make all divers sign up before they proceed with the said water activity.

 

This is how he finds himself standing in front of a makeshift, wooden diving board while he holds onto the railing, feeling his stomach lurch every passing second as his turn gets closer. If Kyungsoo notices the way his knuckles turn white from gripping the railing tightly, he doesn’t comment on it.

 

A tall, white girl screams before she jumps. Seconds later, Baekhyun hears the loud splash of the water below, making him reflexively hold onto Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo’s golden skin feels so warm and smooth under his touch, almost soothing his anxious nerves, even for a moment.

 

“I’ll go ahead, okay?” says Kyungsoo, a wide grin on his face. He gently removes Baekhyun’s hand on his back, then snakes an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

 _Can’t we just go together?,_ Baekhyun wants to say. But he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Kyungsoo nor in front of the five other tourists waiting in line next to them. _This should be easy_ , he assures himself. He has extensive experience of diving in swimming pools before, even doing tricks mid-air like back-tumbling to show off to his friends.

 

Cliff-diving, however, is completely another story.

 

“I’ll be the first one to dive so I can watch you from below,” whispers Kyungsoo. “It would be fine, I swear. I will be there. If anything happens, I will save you. You can do it, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun glances at him. Kyungsoo flashes him his tight-lipped smile, the apple of his cheeks bulging up, fondness visible in his eyes. Spending the past few days with the guy taught Baekhyun that it’s the smile Kyungsoo uses when he wants to assure him that they’ve got this, that everything is going to be alright because he’s with him. Baekhyun smiles back.

 

As always, Kyungsoo is right. And as always, Baekhyun believes in him.

 

He can’t pinpoint it in particular, but there is simply something about Kyungsoo that makes him have faith, even though they’ve only just met.

 

Maybe it’s the silent confidence that he carries in the air around him whenever he goes, maybe it’s the way he dives headfirst onto the next adventure with positivity.

 

Or maybe it’s the way his lips pull into a heart-shaped smile, which he has always found oddly comforting.

 

Or maybe it’s the way he holds his gaze with those eyes that could rival the depth of the ocean, making Baekhyun feel safe yet nervous at the same time.

 

“I’ll go now.”

 

Baekhyun flashes him a thumbs up.

 

He shifts his focus on the expanse of Kyungsoo’s back, watches the muscles constrict when Kyungsoo makes a run on the wooden diving board and somersaults into the sea.

 

He feels his heart drum wildly against his chest in those milliseconds of Kyungsoo’s fall. The water splashes loudly, creating a huge ripple. Soon enough, Kyungsoo’s head rises back onto the surface, grinning up at him. The people behind him in line cheers loudly.

 

“It’s your turn now, Baek!” Kyungsoo shouts from below.

 

Baekhyun feels his knees tremble as he inches closer to the edge of the diving board but he knows it’s either now or never. He already signed the liability waiver. Plus, reaching this part of the cove took them around 10 minutes by foot and by climbing up a worn-out bamboo ladder. It would be easier to just jump.

 

He takes a long, deep breath, then exhales. He replays Kyungsoo’s words in his mind; _he’ll be fine, Kyungsoo is there waiting for him_. He knocks a fist on his bare chest, closes his eyes, and then jumps.

 

Baekhyun feels adrenaline run from his head to his toe as the velocity of the wind musses up his hair. Fear and excitement courses through his veins as he screams on the top of his lungs. Before he could even open his eyes, he falls fast into the sea, the water striking hard against his skin with the impact.

 

He swims up, rises above the water. He discovers Kyungsoo is still in the water, a few meters away, waiting for him like he promised. He hears the loud cheers of the people from above on the cliff. He gives them a thumbs up before he swims to Kyungsoo, who is now grinning widely.

 

“That was fun,” Baekhyun admits.

 

“I told you, didn’t I? You’ll be fine,” Kyungsoo smirks.

 

Kyungsoo swims ahead, holds onto the rope that brings him closer to the wooden raft connected to the shore. Baekhyun tries his best not to stare at the round curve of his ass when he swings his legs to climb over the raft but gives in anyway. He swallows the thick lump that catches in his throat.

 

Kyungsoo gets back on his feet and stands over the edge, peering down at him. He thrusts a hand out to Baekhyun, which Baekhyun stares at for a second before he takes it, letting Kyungsoo help him climb over.

 

When Kyungsoo pulls him up to his feet, Baekyun tumbles forward, knees still a little shaky from his jump. He accidentally leans over to Kyungsoo’s personal space, realizes belatedly he’s too _close_ because now their chests are almost touching and he can feel Kyungsoo’s breath ghosting over his skin.

 

Kyungsoo stares with an intensity that makes his heart pick up its rate again, going back to the way it felt prior to jumping from the cliff. He stares at Baekhyun for what feels like an eternity before a hand curls over his bicep, his eyes darting now to his lips, and then he’s leaning closer —

 

Baekhyun almost jumps out of his skin when he hears the loud splash of the water. A man appears seconds after who screams “Victory!” before he starts to swim towards them at the raft.

Baekhyun steps back to form some distance between him and Kyungsoo. He can’t believe Kyungsoo almost did _it_ in public.

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

He avoids Kyungsoo’s eyes. He’s at a loss for words, deeming himself incoherent with how heated his skin currently feels. He tries to laugh it off.

 

“Wow, I can’t believe we just did that!” Baekhyun says but immediately regrets it as soon as it’s out of his mouth. “That made me hungry. Should we grab something to eat?”

 

Their boat ride back to the main island goes by in relative silence. Baekhyun tries to fill in the awkward gap, as usual, by chatting Kyungsoo’s ear off. He tells him of the unforgettable experience he’s just had from cliff diving into the sea, recalls the activities they’ve done so far, and suggests places where they should go next based from reviews and stories he’s found on Google. Kyungsoo, like always, lets him do most of the talking and only replies once he’s done but today he’s extra quiet, only giving him curt responses in the form of a nod or a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

It makes Baekhyun feel bothered, in a way he doesn’t like.

 

They grab steaks for late lunch at a discreet diner in the first station like Baekhyun has suggested. It’s famous for being one of the best on the island, and Baekhyun delights in finding out himself that the rumors are true. The delicious food seems to lift Kyungsoo’s mood too if his laughter to Baekhyun’s jokes is anything to go by.

 

They stroll at the stretch of the beach, falling easily into step beside each other. There is heavy foot traffic in Boracay at all times with the way commercial establishments stand side by side and it’s easy to bump into another person when you’re not looking. Yet Kyungsoo makes sure Baekhyun avoids this at all costs by placing a gentle hand on his back or holding him lightly by the arm as they wade through the crowd.

 

Baekhyun has been here for almost a week already but he still gets distracted by the several stalls lining up the beachfront: of people selling straw hats and waterproof phone pouches, local boatmen showing island-hopping tours, women offering massage and hair-braiding services. A unique mixture of different languages being spoken all at once fill the air. It feels so, so different from what he’s used to back home, but it’s a refreshing change.

 

What sticks out the most for Baekhyun is the henna tattooing services, offered by local artists sitting by cabana chairs while holding a large cardboard display of their previous work. Baekhyun tugs Kyungsoo by the arm and approaches the locals.

 

The tattoo artist, a woman who seems no older than 25, regards them warmly.

 

“What design would you like to have, sir?” She says in fluent Korean, surprising Baekhyun.

 

“Mmhmm, what would be good?” He turns to Kyungsoo, who only shrugs, a funny look on his face.

 

He hasn’t given this much thought, that much he would admit, but he knows it’s something that will only keep bugging his mind later on if he doesn’t pursue it now. He looks at the cardboard display of henna tattoos standing in front of him. They all showcase beautiful, intricate designs — ranging from flowers, to butterflies, to mandalas, and to tribal ones. Baekhyun purses his lips, mulling over what he should get.

 

He wants a design that reminds him of the island, a mark that he could always proudly carry on his skin while he’s here, no matter how fleeting.

 

He thinks of the sea, of the sound of the rolling waves greeting him every morning. The turquoise water, always clear and alluring, turning into a deep blanket of blue glimmering under the sunlight when the sun reaches its highest point in the sky.

 

He thinks of the sun, always shining at its brightest, illuminating the profile of every object its light comes in contact with. He remembers how it paints the sky into a vast canvas of orange every time it rises and falls.

 

He thinks of the palm trees, gentle as it sways to the slightest gust of wind, providing shade to the golden and heated skin that has been kissed far too long by the sun.

 

And then he thinks of a _certain_ man whose voice reminds him of the sea, possessing sun-kissed skin, sandy toes, and a smile that always catches the sunlight.

 

His face plagues Baekhyun even in his sleep, like an image tattooed on the back of his eyelids.

 

He only wishes he can feel _him_ on his skin too.

 

Baekhyun plops down on the cabana chair. He looks up to the female tattoo artist.

 

“Please give me whatever you think would suit me.”

 

The girl nods her head, then takes out her henna tube. Baekhyun lies flat on his stomach, brushing his hair away and turns his head to the side, baring his neck. Kyungsoo sits down in front of him, an eyebrow quirked in amusement.

 

“Paint it on my neck.”

 

He sees the girl nod in her peripheral. She pats the skin on his neck, fingers light and nimble, and then begins to work.

 

Kyungsoo peers down at him, eyes narrowed into slits. Baekhyun feels like he’s being sized up.

 

“Aren’t you getting one yourself?” Baekhyun says in an attempt to dissipate the silence. The tattoo pen leaves faint tickles on his skin. “This might take a while.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I already have too many faded henna tattoos on my skin.”

 

Baekhyun frowns. He doesn’t see any traces of it. But then he remembers Kyungsoo’s story, of how he often comes back to this island because of work.

 

“Do you just get a henna every time you’re here?”

 

Kyungsoo hums. “Used to. Until I eventually got tired of it.”

 

Baekhyun tries to picture the present Kyungsoo, forearms covered by a sleeve of intricate, weaving black lines.

 

“What was the first one you got?”

 

Kyungsoo glances to the direction of the sea, then turns to him. A nostalgic look paints his face. “An ocean wave.”

 

“What was the second one?” Baekhyun prods.

 

“That’s the only one I got every time.”

 

“Why? Does it hold a sentimental meaning? A couple tattoo with an ex?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, smiling. “It didn’t really mean anything. It was simple and nice, so I just got it until it faded.”

 

“You could have just permanently inked it on your skin, then.”

 

Kyungsoo leans back, arms planted behind his back on the chair. The light strokes of the tattoo pen have become white noise to his ears.

 

“What gives you the idea that I don’t have permanent tattoos on my body?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

Baekhyun knits his eyebrows. “I’ve seen you shirtless in the last five days we’ve been together. You don’t have marks anywhere on your arms or torso. You don’t have it on your calves either. Unless — ”

 

Baekhyun halts, brain almost short-circuiting when the realization dawns on him. The only parts of skin that he hasn’t seen are the ones covered by his shorts.

 

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

 

“ — you’re inked on places I haven’t seen before.”

 

Baekhyun swallows. The side of Kyungsoo’s lips slowly tugs into a smirk. Baekhyun is certain the guy is just toying with him now.

 

He can hear his heartbeat in his ears, but he says it anyway, “Is that something for me to find out?”

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “You can try.”

 

He looks so serene, with how the shadows from the hovering palm trees fall on his face. He wouldn’t have guessed something is now different, if not from the glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes, challenging and almost playful. It tempts Baekhyun to prod further.

 

The tip of the henna pen grazes past the pulse point on his neck, making him jerk a little. He mumbles an apology to the tattoo artist and Kyungsoo just laughs.

 

“I’m going to get a massage,” Kyungsoo says after a while, then gestures for one of the masseuses to come to him. A woman in pink scrubs immediately comes to his side.  He says something to her in English, then rolls his back.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t miss the soft giggle that comes from the woman when Kyungsoo removes his shirt and lies flat on his stomach, revealing an expanse of sun-kissed skin and taut muscles. He watches the woman slick oil on her palms before she sits beside Kyungsoo and starts to massage him.

 

The woman runs her hands from Kyungsoo’s shoulders down to his hips, slowly building up the pressure on the stroke of her hands. Kyungsoo hums in satisfaction, breath steady, eyes flitting shut.

 

Not for the first time, Baekhyun is left wanting to feel Kyungsoo’s skin under his fingertips, to discover how he carries the sea with him. Without giving it much thought, he reaches out. To his surprise, Kyungsoo takes his hand and laces his fingers with his.

 

Kyungsoo’s hand feel soft and calloused on his palm but it’s comforting. It’s all he could focus on even as he feels himself slowly drift to sleep, the warmth seeping from his hand all the way to his toes.

 

When he wakes up later, Kyungsoo is peering down at him, smiling. He sits up straight, rubs sleep off of his eyes. His hand reaches out to his nape by reflex but Kyungsoo is quick to stop him. The henna tattoo artist smiles and hands him a small compact mirror.

 

Baekhyun gasps at his tattoo. On the left side of his neck is a tattoo of a bird in flight, its huge wings spread out across a sea of stars that wrap around his skin, all the way to the juncture near his clavicle.

 

“It suits you,” Kyungsoo whispers, eyeing his tattoo. His stare flicks to his face, locking eyes with him. Baekhyun finds himself rooted to the spot. “A free-spirited creature. A fleeting animal wandering around.”

 

As Baekhyun’s eyes dart towards Kyungsoo’s lips, he briefly wonders if this is a fleeting memory too.

 

☀☀☀

 

Baekhyun doesn’t see Kyungsoo for the next two days.

 

Kyungsoo told him something suddenly came up at work. At first, Baekhyun had difficulty comprehending what he was just told until he remembered that unlike him, Kyungsoo is actually here for a business trip and his short travels around the island are just a bonus. Kyungsoo has been roaming around with him almost everyday that he completely forgot the man has other responsibilities too.

 

While Kyungsoo’s away, Baekhyun kills time by exploring the wide stretch of the beach by himself. As he snaps photos of the beach, he realizes that he’ll never get tired of the soft white sand, or the turquoise water, or the gentle sound of the waves that makes the heat more bearable.

 

Baekhyun visits the part of the first station where numerous souvenir shops can be found. He buys a few shirts with the words ‘Boracay’ printed on them for himself, then purchases refrigerator magnets and purses made with pearls and beads for the women in his family. The locals greet him with a smile every time, accommodating his inquiries spoken in limited English with a warmth that reflects the weather in the island.

 

He’s sipping on a coconut juice while walking back to his hotel, shopping bags hanging around on his arms, when somebody calls out his name.

 

Baekhyun looks around. He’s certain he heard Kyungsoo’s voice, but the man is nowhere to be seen.

 

“In here,” The voice says again.

 

Baekhyun follows the direction of the voice and almost trips over his feet when he sees him.

There is Kyungsoo, sitting on a hammock tied to two palm trees, a book perched on his lap.

He’s dressed in his usual combination of black shirt and shorts, thick-rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

 

Above his lips is a faint stubble that made Baekhyun almost didn’t recognize him.

 

It adds a different edge to his appearance that sends chills down Baekhyun’s spine, even though he’s standing in the middle of a tropical island.

 

Baekhyun approaches him with tentative steps. “Hello. Uhm. I almost didn’t recognize you.”

 

Kyungsoo breaks out into a playful smile. “You forgot me that easily? I’m a little hurt.”

 

“No. I. It’s just,” Baekhyun scratches his head. How can anyone even forget Kyungsoo’s face? His handsome features could rival the beauty of the earth. “I have been too preoccupied. I guess. How are you?”

 

Kyungsoo stands up. “I’m good. I missed you.”

 

Baekhyun gulps.

 

“Work is boring lately,” Kyungsoo adds with a heavy sigh. “Compared to hanging out with you, at least. I’m getting hungry. Mind having some snacks?”

 

Baekhyun nods.

 

Baekhyun quickly forgets about his plan to go back to his hotel as he falls easily into step with Kyungsoo, strolling on the same path he was just walking on a while ago. It’s warm all day but the heat is extra muggy and clingy in the middle of the afternoon, making him sweat more easily than usual.

 

Boracay is replete with tourists of varying nationalities, with the majority of them as Koreans. Usually, when Baekhyun comes across a fellow Korean while walking, he gives them a curt nod or a simple smile, hoping they’re enjoying their stay here as much as he does. Most of them smile back at him but there are others whose stare only lingers, especially young girls who hide their soft giggles behind their mouth when he and Kyungsoo pass by them.

 

It’s flattering, to be considered as the subject of girls’ minute attraction. Yet he can’t blame them, because he’s hyper-aware of how attractive his company is, too.

 

More than he would like to admit.

 

They are walking in the less populated area of the first station when a woman suddenly throws her arms around Kyungsoo, making Baekhyun jump in surprise.

 

The girl pulls Kyungsoo in a tight embrace, leaving Baekhyun completely dumbstruck.

 

Is she..?

 

“Oppa!” The girl beams after leaning back at arm’s stretch. She looks younger than them. Her long, brown hair hang loosely on her shoulders, her slim body wrapped in a blue swimsuit. She’s got a beautiful figure, curvy in all the right places. Beneath her collarbone and just shy above her cleavage is what seems to be a permanent tattoo of an ocean wave.

 

Baekhyun swallows, remembers Kyungsoo’s story.

 

“Seulgi,” Kyungsoo says, smiling. His face shows recognition. “I didn’t expect to run into you here, of all places.”

 

Seulgi giggles. “I missed the beach. Do you live here now?”

 

“I don’t,” Kyungsoo replies, “I still have to travel back and forth between Korea and here just to check on work.”

 

“That’s cool.” Seulgi gives Kyungsoo a once-over. Baekhyun suddenly feels like he’s intruding on an intimate interaction. “You look good!”

 

“Thank you. You too.”

 

Baekhyun wants to slither away. Seulgi looks so soft and beautiful. He notices the way Kyungsoo smiles at her warmly, sees the affection in his eyes as he talks to her.

 

They look perfect together.

 

Baekhyun is staring at the sand beneath his feet when Kyungsoo tugs him by the arm. “This is Baekhyun, by the way.”

 

“Hello,” Seulgi flashes him a bright smile and shakes his hand. “I’m Seulgi. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“I have to get going,” she adds. She places a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and reaches up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’s really wonderful seeing you again. Bye!”

 

Seulgi waves them goodbye and walks to the opposite direction.

 

Baekhyun resumes walking, sinking his toes in the sand.

 

“That was so unexpected,” Kyungsoo says as he catches up to him. “I never envisioned running into her here.”

 

Baekhyun hums. “She’s very pretty.” He squints at the sun. “Uhm. Is she your —”

 

“An ex-girlfriend,” Kyungsoo finishes.

 

Baekhyun turns to him. “Oh.”

 

“I brought her here for our first anniversary,” Kyungsoo reminisces, a nostalgic smile on his lips, “We got matching henna tattoos.”

 

 _The ocean wave_.

 

Baekhyun wonders how does Kyungsoo feel, knowing that his ex-girlfriend still carries a memory of him on her skin.

 

“That must have been very nice.”

 

For some reason unexplained, Baekhyun feels his stomach sink.

 

Baekhyun goes back into staring at his feet again, watching the foot tracks that his steps leave on the soft sand as he goes. Kyungsoo suddenly stops walking.

 

Baekhyun glances at him. Kyungsoo holds his stare, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“I don’t have feelings for her anymore. We have both moved on.”

 

Baekhyun tries to smile. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Just clarifying,” He walks back to Baekhyun, reaches out to hold his arm. “I don’t want you to get other ideas.”

 

 _Oh_. Baekhyun somehow didn’t expect that.

 

Or maybe he has, has always seen the signs but pretended not to take notice, not to pay it any mind. It’s easy to get carried away when you’re standing in paradise.

 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, “We’re not exactly _just_ friends, aren’t we?”

 

As he stares at Kyungsoo’s form bathing under the crimson glow of the mid-afternoon sun, Baekhyun wonders if he has been dreaming with his eyes open wide all this time.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun feels every beat of the steel drums on his veins, a sound that mirrors the loud beating of his heart.

 

Darkness has already fallen over the island, but the night only seems to be starting — bean bags are strewn all over the beachfront and people are still milling about, laughing and drinking as they watch the fire dancers perform to the beat of lively island music.

 

Kyungsoo is currently sitting beside him, shoulders relaxed and legs stretched over the sand as he watches the ongoing show in front of them in concentration. On his hand is a glass of a cocktail rumored to be made of five kinds of hard liquor mixed with orange and pineapple juice, a local concoction that Baekhyun hasn’t been too keen on trying himself because of his low alcohol tolerance.

 

There is some kind of magic happening up front with the way the fire dancers breathe and juggle fire with ease, but all Baekhyun can really focus on is how the flames dance on their reflection in Kyungsoo’s eyes, how they illuminate his golden skin in all the right ways, highlighting all his rough and soft edges.

 

Baekhyun wonders how a single person can carry so much of the sun with him even in the middle of the night.

 

Kyungsoo stares back at him, his heated gaze holding Baekhyun firm.

 

Heat stirs from deep within Baekhyun and he's not so sure anymore if it’s from the flames dancing nearby.

 

But for once, he’s certain.

 

For once, he’s willing to risk everything and dive headfirst.

 

☀☀☀

 

The fourth one comes like an angry roar, akin to how the wind howls during a thunderstorm that sends mountainous waves pushing through the still waters, rolling in until it makes itself known and drowns anyone within its close proximity.

 

The calm has been broken.

 

At this point, rescue is futile. At this point, Baekhyun can do nothing but let himself be flung to the strong currents.

 

He’s left with no choice but to give until he is spent.

 

Thunder crackles on his skin when Kyungsoo pushes him on the wall of his hotel room, holding his face in his hands as their lips crash into a searing kiss. Grabbing a fistful of Kyungsoo’s shirt, Baekhyun pulls their bodies impossibly closer, desperate for friction, desperate for Kyungsoo.

 

His body feels like an ocean of wildfire when Kyungsoo bunches up his shirt and peels it over his head, only for him to drag his palm over the exposed flesh, memorizing every line and dip of Baekhyun’s torso with his fingertips.

 

Baekhyun tries to return the favor by snaking a hand into Kyungsoo’s shorts, earning him a jolt from the other. His fingers are only halfway on wrapping around the length of Kyungsoo’s erection when Kyungsoo grabs him by the shoulders, pushing him until the back of his knees hit the bed and he stumbles backward, lying flat on his back.

 

Kyungsoo looms over him, his deep eyes clouded in a haze of lust. Baekhyun finds himself staring back, now unmindful if he completely gets lost in their depth.

 

He’s drowning in Kyungsoo’s eyes. And to be honest, he no longer cares about attempting to resurface for air.

 

Somewhere in between kissing each other senseless and adjusting themselves on the bed, they both manage to get rid of all their clothes. Baekhyun groans when his bare skin _finally_ meets Kyungsoo’s, loving the way their bodies press skin to skin.

 

Kyungsoo feels so, so warm under Baekhyun’s fingertips that he’s left wanting, infinitely craving for more. Breath hitching, he runs his hands over Kyungsoo’s back, his arms, his chest; basking in how Kyungsoo’s muscles constrict under his touch.

 

Kyungsoo licks a stripe on the curve of his neck — Baekhyun lets out a loud moan — while his hand wrap around the length of Baekhyun’s cock, stroking him hard and fast to full erection. He’s so _hard_ it’s beginning to be short of painful.

 

He jerks his hips forward, attempts to thrust back into Kyungsoo’s hand. But Kyungsoo presses a palm flat on his chest, holds him down with his weight, and then he’s _biting_ on Baekhyun’s collarbone. He lets his mouth wander south until his teeth grazes over Baekhyun’s pert nipple, takes it into his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo stares at him the whole time he does so, never breaking eye contact.

 

Baekhyun never knew how much he wanted this.

 

He grabs the short strands on the back of Kyungsoo’s head to hold onto something, anything, as he tries his best not to thrash wildly on the bed from the immense pleasure now flooding his system.

 

Kyungsoo swirls a tongue over his nipple and sucks. Baekhyun feels like his head is swimming. Kyungsoo continues to bite and suck on his skin, unforgiving in how he leaves marks all over Baekhyun’s body.

 

Baekhyun’s back arches highly from the bed when Kyungsoo’s mouth suddenly envelop his cock at the same time that a hand fondles his balls. Baekhyun wants to watch Kyungsoo but his eyes shut tight from the sensation, feels his toes curl when Kyungsoo licks the underside before he tries to take as much of Baekhyun in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks.

 

He can’t help the lewd moans that fervently escape from his lips — a cry out of pleasure from Kyungsoo touching him — so he buries his head on the pillow and bites on the sheets in vile attempt to keep them muffled.

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth leaves his cock and he hears some shuffling, together with the sound of a bottle cap opening and popping.

 

The stretch of silence without Kyungsoo’s touch on his skin seems like an eternity until Baekhyun suddenly feels cold, lubed fingers prod at his entrance. It sends Baekhyun to an overdrive that he suddenly sits up with a cry, causing Kyungsoo to halt out of surprise.

 

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry. Did I —”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, tries to put on a reassuring smile.

 

“Sorry. I just.” _It all feels too much._ “Continue, please.”

 

Kyungsoo rubs a thumb on the inside of his thigh, still staring at his face. “I’ll go slowly. Tell me if it hurts.”

 

Baekhyun nods and lies back down.

 

Kyungsoo parts his legs open. Baekhyun barely has time to register what is happening, what he’s doing, at this very moment when Kyungsoo plants feathery kisses on his inner thigh and prods at his entrance again, slowly pushing past the ring of muscle until his knuckle is all the way in.

The stretch burns but Kyungsoo distracts him enough with the soft kisses on his thigh, on the tip of his cock.

 

Baekhyun’s groan rings out loud in the four corners of his small hotel room when Kyungsoo inserts a second finger and works on stretching his walls while he wraps his mouth again around Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun feels his legs tremble but Kyungsoo’s hold on him remains, firm and certain, even as he sends Baekhyun over the tipping point.

 

With his chest heaving, Baekhyun finds his voice, speaks over the heat coiling in his stomach. “That’s enough.”

 

Kyungsoo looks up at him.

 

“Please,” Baekhyun pleads, “I want you.”

 

Kyungsoo lets go of his cock with a pop and sits on his knees.

 

He hooks Baekhyun’s legs on his shoulders, folding him in half, and then pushes in slowly as far as he can go.

 

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes tight, digs his ankles on Kyungsoo’s back. The heat from where their bodies meet is intoxicating. Baekhyun feels so full with Kyungsoo filling him like this.

 

Kyungsoo’s breath ghosts over his skin as he lunges forward and starts to move inside him in sharp, steady thrusts. Baekhyun keens, flings his arms over Kyungsoo’s neck as he pulls him, holding him close.

 

“You have no idea,” Kyungsoo grunts, “how much you make me want to lose control.”

 

Baekhyun whimpers.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kyungsoo continues, “that you make me want you all to myself.”

 

Baekhyun pulls him into another kiss as Kyungsoo snaps his hips faster, harder, causing a wave of pleasure to roll over their bodies and then some. Each moan Baekhyun lets out dies on Kyungsoo’s lips, as Kyungsoo sends his own grunts and groans down on Baekhyun’s throat.

 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo lifts his head up, tilts his chin to make Baekhyun look at him.

 

His hair is messed up, his temples are covered with a sheen of sweat. Even in the dim moonlight, Kyungsoo’s sun-kissed skin looks so beautiful, so wonderful that Baekhyun thinks if this is a dream, then he doesn’t mind waking up anymore.

 

“Come for me.”

 

Baekhyun cries and squeezes his eyes shut as his body tightens around Kyungsoo when his orgasm hits him, coming like a big wave that sweeps him off his feet and throws him to the shore.

 

Kyungsoo follows soon with a deep growl that he buries on the curve of Baekhyun’s tattooed neck, filling Baekhyun over and over again in rolling waves.

 

Kyungsoo slumps over him and Baekhyun holds him close. They stay like that, for a while, as thunder crackles in the skies outside.

 

 

 

Baekhyun stirs awake to the sound of birds chirping outside his hotel window, slivers of sunlight streaming in through the glass that is not covered by the curtains.

 

It falls on the figure of the warm body pressed flush next to him, casting a soft glow on the tiny red welts and scratches on the dip of his back, marks that Baekhyun's fingers had left on them the previous night.

 

Baekhyun swallows, almost sits up in alarm when the realization dawns on him. But he finds out soon that it's futile because resting on his shoulder is no other than Kyungsoo, whose breathing tickles the hairs on his neck as he continues on his slumber, completely unperturbed and unaware by Baekhyun's current dilemma.

 

Kyungsoo moves, but only to throw an arm around Baekhyun's bare waist, pressing closer. Their thighs remain tangled under the blankets.

 

Baekhyun tries to gently remove the hand on his body, causing Kyungsoo to finally rouse to his senses. He opens bleary eyes but his lips quickly pull into a lazy smile when he sees Baekhyun's face. He swoops in, giving Baekhyun a soft kiss.

 

"Good morning, sunshine."

 

Baekhyun sighs and cards his fingers through Kyungsoo's bed hair.

 

"Good morning to you, too."

 

Kyungsoo goes back to lying on his chest. Baekhyun would have asked him to go away because he's afraid Kyungsoo can hear the loud beating of his heart, but he feels so comfortable and warm on his skin that he just lets it be.

 

Before he could say anything, though, Kyungsoo slides down on his body and peppers his skin with soft, feathery kisses, planting them on where his lips tugged a little too much, where his teeth bit a little too tightly, marks he left that are now blooming in varying shades of red and blue.

 

Baekhyun's breath hitches in each kiss Kyungsoo leaves but he never lets his hand leave Kyungsoo's hair, loving how the strands graze lightly on his fingertips.

 

Kyungsoo slowly sits up on his knees, pulling Baekhyun by the arms to make him do the same. As the sheets fall off of their bodies, Baekhyun finally sees it under the morning light — the tiny, rolling ocean wave tattooed on Kyungsoo's inner thigh.

 

Baekhyun caresses a thumb over it, then bends down to plant a quick kiss on the permanently inked skin.

 

"Thank you for letting me see this."

 

Kyungsoo smiles, all too bright and fond.

 

 

They eat their hotel breakfast in silence, indulging themselves in a plateful of sunny-side-up eggs, ham, and garlic rice but Baekhyun doesn't miss the knowing smiles that Kyungsoo throws his way and how he finds himself easily doing the same. It feels like they've been tugging at each other's threadbare resolve and now that it's out in the open, at least to them, they can't stop the overflowing feelings that swim in their system. To other diners, they probably look silly — two grown men who must be holding back an inside joke as they eat — but to Baekhyun, it's a tiny secret that will always be his to keep.

 

The weather is calm and bright today; no trace of the thunderstorm from last night can be seen. Yet Baekhyun doesn't have the motivation in him to go out and explore, not with the way Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers together once they have entered the deserted hallway that leads to his room.

 

Baekhyun quickly retrieves his hand from Kyungsoo's grasp, though, when they come across a hotel staff who suddenly bows in recognition when he sees Kyungsoo, even greeting him with his full name.

 

"Who is that?" Baekhyun asks once they're inside his room.

 

"A former co-worker," Kyungsoo replies, "I used to help with the layout of this hotel."

 

Baekhyun swats his chest in awe. "You never told me you're a big-shot profile around here!"

 

Kyungsoo giggles. "Would it have helped me win you over if I told you about the magnitude of my work?"

 

"No," Baekhyun says. He remembers their first meeting on this island, recalls how it felt when he first caught himself staring into Kyungsoo's eyes. He would have fallen either way. It's just that Kyungsoo helped him follow the flow of the current too, somehow. "It wouldn't have mattered."

 

As Baekhyun stares into Kyungsoo's eyes, he wonders if this is the part where they say their goodbyes, if this is how his dream comes to an end. A dream that happened on an island where the summer never ends, where palms trees dot a white beach that stretches endlessly into turquoise waters. A dream where there resides a man who has taught him how to fall in love with the sea.

 

And him.

 

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo murmurs, "I want this to last."

 

Baekhyun grabs his shirt and responds with a kiss.

 

 

☀☀☀

 

The fifth one comes as a promise of the gentle waves slowly pushing them towards the line where the sea holds the sky, where the sun is slowly setting as the day concedes into the night.

 

Baekhyun is lying down on the paraw boat, hand shielding his eyes from the bright sun, watching the seagulls above them fly north through the crack between his fingers.

 

Beside him, Kyungsoo is lying flat on his stomach, head resting on his arm as he watches Baekhyun bathe in the late afternoon glow.

 

Beneath them is a safety net strung across the boat, where the waves lap gently on their skin as they cruise through the water.

 

“I’m going back to Korea tomorrow,” Baekhyun says. “How much longer will you be staying here?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, eyes fluttering shut. The wind blows a nice breeze towards their direction, filling the air with a briny scent. “I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.”

 

Baekhyun’s lips twitch. He asks the question that has been occupying his mind since the day started. “Are you going to miss me?”

 

Kyungsoo sits up, leans forward until their noses are almost touching. “I will,” he admits, “But I am also going to see you again and we’re going to come back here.”

 

Kyungsoo’s lips tug into a heart-shaped smile. The sun is already setting, harsh sunlight long gone, but Baekhyun feels like he’s staring into something more blinding.

 

“I can’t wait for that.”

 

Baekhyun snakes a hand around his neck as he pulls him closer. Kyungsoo kisses him sweetly, full of promise. Baekhyun hums with contentment, reminded of the same way the ocean never stops kissing the shore no matter how many times it goes away.

 

There are safety nets strung below them but for now, Baekhyun lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from this [song](https://soundcloud.com/aschmusic/asch-x-clara-benin-some-kind-of-magic).
> 
> Also, for visual reference:
> 
> 1\. [the grotto at Boracay](http://boracayisland.trektoursph.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/banner-21.jpg), the [ white sand ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/50/Boracay_White_Beach_in_day_%28985286231%29.jpg/1200px-Boracay_White_Beach_in_day_%28985286231%29.jpg), 
> 
> 2\. [Ariel's point](http://www.arielspoint.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Ariels-Point-1050x700.jpg)
> 
> 3\. [Paraw](https://www.myboracayguide.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Paraw-Sailing-Boracay-Activities-02.jpg)[sailing](https://www.myboracayguide.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Paraw-Sailing-Boracay-Activities-07.jpg)
> 
> twitter: ksoobot
> 
> If you managed to reach the end of this fic, feedback will be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
